


A proposal

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel and Chara came back, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: They have been together for months now; and with a new life to look forward to, Sans decided to make a proposal that could change his life for the better.





	A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here comes a project that was supposed to be made in like a year or something but since the Soriel Discord decided to do a Valentine's day project, here's the thing !  
> For those who may ask, yes Asriel and Chara came back to life and swap between their mother's and father's house each week. (sorry if this thing has a lack of context...)

“I can't do it bro !”, Sans was walking back and forth in Papyrus' room, who was looking at the short skeleton from his bed, where he was sitting.

 

“COME ON SANS ! YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS NOW !”

 

“I know; I know ! But what of she says “no” ? What if she starts liking me way less because of that ?!”, Sans was looking more and more panicked.

 

“SANS PLEASE ! AND THINK OF THE BABY ! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FULLY ENJOY YOUR HONEYMOON IF SHE'S FEELING TOO TIRED FROM HER LATE PREGNANCY OR IF THE CHILD IS BORN.”

 

“Right ! The baby...”, Sans started immobile for an instant before looking stressed again. “I'll be a terrible father !”

 

“SANS...”, Papyrus was clearly annoyed seeing his brother so hesitant. He stood up, walking to the short skeleton and putting his hands on his older brother's shoulders. Sans stayed still for a moment, surprised, but suddenly started to breathe more calmly.

Papyrus picked him up, putting him on his bed and sitting next to him.

 

“FEELING BETTER ?”, he asked as the short skeleton seemed more and more relax.

 

“...yeah.”, he answered in a murmur, taking a small box from one of his pockets and staring at it for an instant before sighing. “It's just...”, he looked away from the box. “It's just so...stressful ! I...I know she deeply loves me. Heck, she wouldn't be pregnant right now if it wasn't the case. But still...”

 

“COME ON BROTHER !”, Papyrus cheerfully said, getting up. “TODAY'S THE DAY; YOU SAID IT YOURSELF ! AND ISN'T EVERYTHING ALREADY PLANNED ?”

 

“...yeah...”, Sans quietly responded before starting to seem more confident, looking at the box again. “...yeah. Yeah, you're right !” he put the box back to his pocket and stood up. “Today's the day she becomes a Gaster ! And I won't leave some random insecurities get in the way !”

 

“THAT'S THE SPIRIT !”, the youngest brother happily responded.

 

“Sans ? Are you ready to go ?”, both skeletons were startled by the feminine voice coming from outside the room. Sans went to open the door, looking stressed again.

 

“H-hey Tori. I'm coming; I just...”, he turned back to his brother who was smiling at him, his thumbs up.

 

Sans sighed, looking at the goat monster again. She seemed a bit concerned by Sans' expression but didn't make any remarks, probably thinking that it's just the brothers being brothers.

 

“I'm coming.”, Sans finally said, following his girlfriend as they stepped outside of their house. Then, Sans took her hand teleported them in front of Grillby's, were they were supposed to have a date.

 

 

 

 

–

 

Shortly after the couple left, Papyrus headed to the room of his surely-future-step-newphews; Asriel and Chara.

 

“CAN I COME IN ?”, he asked as he knocked on the door.

 

“Uncle Papyrus !”, he could hear Frisk's happy tone on the other side.

 

“Come in.”, Chara called in their usual neutral tone.

 

Papyrus opened the door and went inside. The three children were here, playing a board game.

 

“Hi Papyrus !”, Asriel said.

 

“What's up ?”, Chara asked, not looking away from their game.

 

“HELLO CHILDREN ! I CAME TO ASK YOU TO FOLLOW ME. SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT WILL HAPPEN TODAY !” _I HOPE..._ , he thought.

 

“What do you mean ?”, Frisk asked with a look of curiosity.

 

“IT'S A SURPRISE !”, he answered. _AND IT WILL ALSO BE ONE FOR SANS WHO ISN'T AWARE OF US COMING._ “SO, DO YOU AGREE TO FOLLOW ?”

 

The three children stood up, looking more curious than excited, and followed the tall skeleton as he stepped outside, a large grin on his face by the thought of what may soon happen.

 

 

 

 

So; will you finally tell us where we're going ?”, Chara asked, seeming quite bored as them and the two others siblings were at the back seats of the Papyrus' car.

 

“DON'T WORRY; WE'RE ALMOST THERE !”, the skeleton answered.

 

Shortly after, Papyrus parked his car in the parking close to the bar, opening to the children.

 

“Grillby's ?”, Asriel said in surprise. Next to him, Frisk was looking curious but didn't say anything. As for Chara, they had their arms crossed, looking a bit disappointed.

 

“What are we doing here exactly ?”, they asked in quite a rude tone, making Asriel murmur a little “Chara...”, like he got used to do each time he found the young human being mean or unfair.

 

“YOU'LL SEE !”, Papyrus responded, approaching the back entrance.

 

The three kids seemed more and more confused as they followed the skeleton and saw Grillby welcoming them, saying that the “event” will soon happen.

 

“What's happening ?”, Papyrus could hear the young goat asking.

 

“Beats me.”, Chara answered while Frisk simply shrugged.

 

“ALRIGHT CHILDREN !”, Papyrus suddenly said, getting close to the door leading to the “consumer” place of the bar. “IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOU TO SEE THE RESULTS OF A VERY STRANGE MAGIC !”

 

 

 

 

–

 

When Sans and Toriel arrived at Grillby's, they acted the way they usually do : ordering some food before getting at a certain table and starting to tell puns about anything. Though, today, Sans couldn't help feeling tense.

After a while, he saw one of the usuals getting up and heading to the “employers only” room, followed by another one. Sans gulped. When him and Toriel decided on a day to have this date, the short skeleton planned with Grillby that it would be better for him to get some privacy. And now here he was, looking as some monsters left, going slowly to avoid being suspicious.

_It's time..._ he thought as he turned back to the Boss monster who was at her food since they weren't talking.

 

“...T...tori...can I ask you something ?”, he asked, trying his best to show a normal smile.

 

“What is it my dear ?”, seeing her smiling at him as she was putting her food down, her eyes full of affection towards him and all her attention on him; it made him even more nervous.

 

“I...well...uh...”, he could still hear more and more seats getting empty. He sighed. “I just...look. For...for years, my life hasn't been the greatest of all. But when I met you, when I made that first joke, when I heard your laugh...I felt like I finally had something to look forward to. And being by your side on the surface, raising Frisk, spending time with step-kids; and soon having my own kid...I never wished for more; and I never felt so happy than when I'm with you.”

 

Toriel's eyes were full of love as she was listening.

 

“...and...”, Sans looked away. “What I'm trying to say is...”, he stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and suddenly knocking on the table while saying a shy “k-knock knock.”

 

Toriel looked at him in amusement for a second, probably a bit confused; but finished by answering with a “Who is there ?”

 

“...w..will...”, his soul was pounding faster and faster.

 

“Will who ?”

 

Sans get out of his seat, going on his knees and looked up at Toriel as he put a hand on his pocket, taking the box and opening it, revealing a shining ring.

 

“Will you...marry me ?”

 

Toriel stayed in shock for a moment, her cheeks getting pink. Suddenly, she stood up with the largest smile Sans has ever saw on her.

 

“Sans I...of course I do !”

 

“...really ?”, Sans never felt so relived.

 

Before he could do any movement, she picked him up and nuzzled him, murmuring “yes silly.” before kissing him with all the love she had for him. Sans let her embrace take him, feeling as if his soul was about to explode from happiness. Once she pulled away, he started to laugh uncontrollably and cry at the same time.

 

“Are you alright ?”, she asked, though looking amused.

 

“I just...heh...I was so scared you would say no...”, he had a hard time trying to talk but it wasn't bothering him much. Nothing could be annoyance for him at that moment.

 

Toriel laughed. “I would never refuse such a thing.”, she murmured before kissing him again.

 

Suddenly, they heard cheers and noticed that the other customers were in the room again, Papyrus and the three kids by their side. All kids seemed surprised in a different way. Frisk looked extremely happy, surely feeling delight to know that Sans will officially be their dad now; Asriel was looking quite shocked but still smiled, surely glad to see his mother looking so happy; but Chara was looking more mad than shocked. Sans decided to ignore them for now. After all, he was about to take a huge step for his future; and from now on, he will never have to face it alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note : the knock knock joke is from this comic (it was just too perfect to not take it !) https://sharktunarts.tumblr.com/post/133213707830/slides-this-over-table-am-i-qualified-as-soriel


End file.
